Alexander Summers (Earth-7045)
The younger brother of the reluctant leader of the X-Men, Cyclops, Alexander "Alex" Summers has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans most of his life. Gifted with the ability to absorb ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into a blast that is so hot, the byproduct is plasma, Alex and his brothers are powerful adversaries. As Havok, Alex has become a seasonal member of the X-Men with his long-time love Polaris. Alex Summers was originally something of a hothead, and then particularly when it came to matters involving his "big bro" Scott. Enemies of the X-Men and other mutants often sought to use Alex’s powers for their own gains, which made him steer away from a life of heroics. Alex was at best a reluctant hero. He preferred to live a soft and easy life far away from heroics, particularly with his loved Polaris. But, as fate continuously disturbed his easy life and brought him up to the challenge of being a hero, he rose with each occasion. He has taken some dubious decisions, but has always had humanity’s and mutantkind’s best interests at heart firsthand. He grew in confidence and experience by life with the X-Men, eventually reconciling his life as an X-Man with the happy life of a family, and seems content with this. Today, he is considered to be a valuable and experienced X-Man. Nowadays, he even keeps his superhero costume beneath his clothing. Although by some considered to be a shallow person, Alex has much undiscovered depth. He was raised a Catholic (yeah, he knows scripture) and he is a loyal, good-hearted friend and partner. He’s also a man of rather rigid codes of behavior, much like his brother Cyclops. He’s almost as repressed as Scott as well (a well known Summers brothers phenomenon). Naturally, he has a rather dry sense of humor. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Ambient Energy Conversion' **''Energy Absorption'' **''Plasma Emanation'' **''Flight'' Ability Intellectually gifted, Havok is well-educated in the geophysical sciences and has been trained in the Danger Room. Weaknesses *'Uncontrolled Ambient Energy Conversion': At times, he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. This may also be due to psychological trauma similar to his brother. *'Genetic Flaw': Havok is not immune to Vulcan's powers, but is partially resistant to it by way of his ability to absorb energy. Havok is immune to Cyclops' optic blasts as Cyclops is immune to his powers. Paraphernalia Equipment Most of Havok's costumes act as a containment suit and constantly monitor his energy output. Transportation X-Men Blackbird Trivia *Alex is allergic to tomatoes. *Alex has stated his favorite movie is West Side Story, and he is fond of Stephen King books. *Each of the Summers Brothers has a signature energy color: Scott has red, Alex has blue, and Gabriel has yellow. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Former Neutral Category:Public Identity Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Males Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:X-Men members (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Flight Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters students (Earth-7045) Category:Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters staff members (Earth-7045) Category:Summers Family (Earth-7045) Category:Versions of Havok